


Family

by sybil_romulus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybil_romulus/pseuds/sybil_romulus
Summary: Alfred knew he was a boy from a young age, but some people didn't think so.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was for transtalia week 2019 organized by me on my blog the-transtalia-blog on tumblr and someone sent me such a nice ask about it I though I'd post it :^)

"I'm a boy," Alfred said. 

"No, you're not," Arthur replied, not looking up from his book. 

Alfred's smiled faltered. "Yes, I am. I feel like a boy."

Arthur looked up from his book finally and said, "you are a girl, Amelia. You can't change that."

Alfred frowned. "I don't feel like a girl, though. I feel like a boy."

"Just give it time, I bet that'll go away. Now don't go around telling people you're a boy, okay? That'll bring a bad image to us, and we don't want that," Arthur said, standing up. 

"But I'm a boy! I really am!"

Arthur didn't say anything; he just sighed, shook his head, and walked away. 

"See, Arthur, I really am a boy now!" Alfred shouted above the rain. "I'm even wearing men's clothes!"

"At a time like this, this is what you choose to discuss?" Arthur shouted back. 

"Yes, because Gilbert has been training me really hard, and he told me his dad was the same way as me! And so was Francis' dad and the Byzantine-"

"Those are lies!"

"No, they're not! Please believe me!" Alfred shouted so loud his throat started hurting. 

"You are  _ not  _ a boy!" Arthur shouted as he started approaching Alfred menacingly. 

Suddenly, there was a gunshot and Arthur fell to the ground. Alfred felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned to look. It was Gilbert. 

"Let's go," he said. 

Alfred crouched behind a tree, gun in hand. He peered out at the battlefield where he could see soldiers fighting to the death. In the midst of the fighting, he could see Arthur fighting strong. He withdrew his head and took a deep breath. Standing up, he recited quietly what he was going to say.  _ Arthur! I am a boy, and if you think otherwise, I'm going to shoot you!  _

Alfred took another, quick deep breath and ran into the battlefield. 

"Arthur!" he shouted. Arthur's eyes landed on Alfred, and he finished stabbing whoever he was fighting and he ran to Alfred. 

"Stop this nonsense!" Arthur shouted. "People are dying because of your dramatics!"

"Maybe so, but it was all your fault with your stupid stamp acts and tea acts! But that's not what I want to discuss right now! I wanted to say-" 

Suddenly, Alfred was thrown onto his butt. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and he looked down to see blood. And after that, everything went dark. 

"Alfred! Alfred wake up! The battle is over," a voice said. Alfred groaned as he slowly sat up. 

"Did we win?" Alfred asked, his head ringing. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Arthur kneeling at his side. "Arthur?"

"Alfred, are you feeling all right? Come on, I can take you somewhere to heal," Arthur said. 

"No way! I'm not going with-" Alfred stopped. "You used my name," he said. 

"Yes, after our last battle I spoke with the ancients when I died, and they verified what you said. How I didn't know about that, I don't understand, but that's not the point right now. Please, Alfred, come home," Arthur said, extending his hand. 

Alfred considered this. 

"I can't," Alfred said. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He stood up and attempted to walk away when Arthur grabbed his arm. 

"Come home," he said, angrier this time. 

"Alfred!" It was Gilbert! He ran out of the trees followed closely by Francis. Alfred was saved! 

Gilbert pointed his gun at Arthur who let go of Alfred's arm. 

"Go on. Leave," Gilbert said. "You lost the battle, now go." Arthur gave Alfred one more, pleading look before running away. 

"He used my name," Alfred told them. 

"Great, now let's get you cleaned up," Gilbert said, leading Alfred away from the battlefield. 

"Hey, Arthur, guess what," Alfred said. 

"What?" he reluctantly asked. 

"I learned the other day that I can fit twenty marshmallows in my mouth. Isn't that cool?" Alfred asked. 

Arthur didn't say anything as he gave Alfred a look that said "what is wrong with you?"

"Wanna see?"

"No. Absolutely not," Arthur said. 

Alfred laughed. "Oh, I think you do, actually."

"That's not why I'm here, Alfred," Arthur said. 

"Then why are you here?"

"I realized I never formally apologized for not recognizing you as a boy in the beginning. I caused you a lot of grief and pain and I'm sorry." He looked down as he spoke as if he was ashamed with himself. 

Alfred smiled. "Took you long enough," he said. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Though, I knew you loved me under all that."

"Whatever. Now that my conscience is clear in that area, I can continue to pester you about putting twenty marshmallows in your mouth."


End file.
